dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is a Human vigilante who derives from Gotham City, New Jersey and member of the Justice League. Witnessing the brutal murder of his parents in front of his own eyes, Bruce vowed to avenge his parents death by dedicating himself to purging Gotham of the criminals and the corrupt. Inspired by a bat, donning a suit of armour he became known as the Batman. Biography Early Life Training and Travels Becoming Batman Appearance Bruce is man of impressive stature being heavily toned in muscle and also tall standing at 6 foot 2 inches tall. This statue helps with intimidating villains as Batman. Bruce is normally seen dressed in the most expensive and impressive suits tailored from the most rated names in fashion and seen driving one of his many expensive and exotic cars. He normally has his brushed back and keeps a clean shaven appearance. Whilst at home, he adopts pretty plain clothing because he no longer has to keep up the charade of the "Bruce Wayne playboy" he keeps in the public eye and is more focused on his full time job as Batman. As Batman his appearance is drastically changed. He wears a specialised suit of armor consisting of a body suit painted black that sports a Bat emblem on the chest. Along with the body suit, the suit also has a cowl with pointed ears that hide a communicated and coms link that hide Bruce's face and also mimicks a bats head. He caries a large amount of equipment which is hidden and magnetised onto his Utility Belt which carries a variety of large and small equipment which is hidden by the cape. Abilities Bruce has no naturally super human abilities but is incredibly fit as humanly possible undergoing intense workouts improving strength conditioning and fitness. He instead relies on equipment from his company Wayne Enterprises to defeat his enemies. Bruce is a highly skilled martial artist in ninjutsu and other martial arts. Bruce is also highly intelligent, being a brilliant detective, and an expert planner. He has proven himself exceptionally good at stealth being able to disappear in the middle of people's sentences and sneaking up on others unexpectedly. With his vast wealth and company Batman has access to some of the world's greatest equipment and technology to improve his performance. Relying on intellect, detective skills, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, and intimidation in his war on crime, Batman is a force greatly feared by Gotham's underworld. Equipment *Batsuit *Grappling Gun *Batarang *Utility Belt Vehicles *Batmobile Personality Bruce Wayne is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture) but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work Bruce has displayed a sense of humor around his butler Alfred. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals he has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Perhaps Bruce's strongest characteristic is his strong moral code to never kill. To the public Bruce Wayne takes on the facade of a irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego, while as Batman he reveals his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals he stands against, believing theatricality to help him seem more than a man, but a symbol. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal is to bring order and justice to Gotham city, as opposed to the Joker who's ultimate goal is to bring chaos and anarchy. Bases of Operation Batcave The Batcave is a series of large underground caverns located beneath Wayne Manor home to hundreds of bats. They were used by the great great grandfather of Bruce Wayne, transporting illegal slaves to the north before he subsequently began using them for his exploits as Batman. Wayne Manor Wayne Manor is a stately home belonging to the Wayne family in Gotham City. It has passed through six generations of the Wayne family and is currently owned by Bruce Wayne, who lives in the Manor with the family's butler Alfred Pennyworth. Trivia Category:Batman Category:The Batman Category:The Batman characters Category:Justice League members Category:Super-Heroes Category:Justice League characters Category:Humans Category:Characters without powers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Justice League Category:Wayne Family Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters in the comics